


Alone

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just felt like writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Adam loves his life really. He has an amazing family and awesome friends. His job is unbelievable, he's fronting Queen for fuck's sake! Something is missing though. 

Adam feels the ache of loneliness deep in his chest. Even in a crowded room surrounded by friends he feels alone. 

Adam misses bright blue eyes, blond hair, and Sauli's beautifully tanned skin beneath his fingertips. Life got in the way of their relationship. Too many commitments and not enough time spent with his boyfriend. When he thinks about it he still tears up. Part of him thinks it's time to make time for that love again, to pull Sauli back into his life. He knows the feelings are still there for both of them, but he also knows how scared he is to fuck up again. Putting your relationship second to your job isn't something he ever saw himself doing, but he did, and it caused him and Sauli to drift apart. 

Could he make it better if they tried again? Could he take Sauli with him on tour? Was he ready to put his heart on the line again for the most perfect love he'd ever had? He couldn't answer those questions yet. A little more time, a little more life, and maybe he would be ready. When he was ready he would hit one on his speed dial and ask Sauli to come back to him, to come back home where he belonged in Adam's arms. Until then, Adam would smile and pretend that everything was fine.


End file.
